The present invention relates to a closet hanging rod structure having illumination function and, more particularly, to an improved closet hanging rod structure capable of providing short-range, high-brightness, and direct illumination for clothes to achieve both weight-bearing and illumination functions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wardrobe 12 usually has an illumination lamp 121 and a hanging rod 122. The illumination lamp 121 is generally a ceiling lamp fixedly disposed on the ceiling. The hanging rod 122 is installed between two walls of the wardrobe 12 to facilitate access of hung clothes. A plurality of storage cabinets 123 are placed on the ground of the wardrobe 12 to store folded clothes and accessories such as T-shirts, blue jeans, and decorative articles.
Because the illumination lamp 121 of the wardrobe 12 is highly hung on the ceiling, illuminating height of light is more distant, and light is easily blocked by clothes hung on the hanging rod 122. Therefore, the illumination lamp 121 has a bad illumination effect, resulting in difficult discrimination or inaccurate selection of clothes, especially for clothes having similar colors. Moreover, it is difficult to be aware of mucks and spots on clothes, resulting in inconvenient use and access of clothes.
Furthermore, clothes hung on the hanging rod 122 block light of the illumination lamp 121 so that additional illumination equipments are required to compensate insufficient light for the storage cabinets 123 placed on the ground, hence wasting energy and resulting in loss of money.
Accordingly, the illumination lamp and the hanging rod of the above wardrobe have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical installation or use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a closet hanging rod structure having illumination function, wherein a light source is combined with a hanging rod to meet the requirements of hanging clothes and short-range illumination, hence saving auxiliary lamps, effectively reducing the expense, and saving energy.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a closet hanging rod structure having illumination function comprising a voltage-regulating device, two fixing units, two adjustment units, and a hanging rod having illumination function. The voltage-regulating device is fixedly disposed inside a partition board of a closet, and has an electric wire at a side thereof for providing the required electricity. The fixing units are embedded in the partition board to enhance the joining strength. The fixing units have a plurality of adjustment holes thereon so that the height of the adjustment units can be adjusted. The hanging rod having illumination function can be hung between two opposed inner sides of the two adjustment units. The hanging rod is composed of an upper half body and a lower half body. The hanging rod has a lamp tube having illumination function therein.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: